


One Christmas Party a year is enough

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: 12 days of omorashi [6]
Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Comfort, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: 12 days of omorashi day 6: writers choiceGomer doesn’t take the time to use the restroom while at Andy’s Christmas party
Series: 12 days of omorashi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053605
Kudos: 4





	One Christmas Party a year is enough

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve evening. The Mayberry jail was decorated with beautiful Christmas decorations. Everyone was having fun trimming the Christmas tree while singing Christmas carols. Everyone was truly wonderful that evening.

This was Gomer’s first time being at one of Andy’s Christmas parties at the jail. He’s been invited to a few but all those times he’s been so caught up in work that he wasn’t able to. This year he finally got to take off and spend Christmas Eve with some of his best friends.

The evening started out great. Gomer was the last one to get there, Andy had just put up the Christmas tree and everyone was getting ready to trim it. The whole jail smelt wonderful with Aunt Bee’s cooking.

“Gomer, would you like a glass of egg nog?” Aunt Bee asked.

“Yes please Aunt Bee.”

Aunt Bee went over to the counter where all the food was and filled a glass with egg nog from the bowl.

“Here you go Gomer.”

“Thank you very much Aunt Bee.”

Gomer had never had egg nog before, so this was a new experience for him, but he loved it. He ended up drinking a little to much egg nog that evening.

After they had all trimmed the tree, Andy plugged it in and everyone watched as it lit up.

“What a beautiful tree.” Gomer said. “There ain’t nothing more pretty than a lot Christmas tree.”

After that, they all had some food. Aunt Bee made a delicious Turkey and everything. That night was just about perfect. But then it went down hill.

Gomer did have a lot of egg nog that night, and later it started to settle in his bladder. Gomer did know where the bathroom was but he didn’t want to leave right now, because right now Andy had his guitar out and everyone was singing Christmas carols, so Gomer just put it off.

“Would you like some more food Gomer?” Aunt Bee asked.

“Why no thanks Aunt Bee.”

“Are you sure, there is plenty more?”

“No thanks. I’m already full. The food was delicious Aunt Bee.”

“Thank you Gomer. I spent a lot of time in the kitchen making it.”

Gomer’s bladder was starting to get more and more full, but he kept on ignoring it and just lived in the moment. 

He didn’t even go when he was starting to squirm. The bathroom was so close to him but he just didn’t want to leave the party. This may be the only time he’ll get to be at one of Andy’s Christmas party so he wanted to make the most of it.

His need to urinate kept getting worse and worse but he still didn’t go to bathroom. It was a very knucklehead thing to do but Gomer is, well, Gomer. 

But just as he felt a leak, he knew he was going to need to go to the bathroom. He just didn’t really want to miss any of the fun but his bladder was so full already that he just needed to go.

He started walking toward the bathroom a leak coming out with every step he took. He was now starting to regret putting off his need for the bathroom, because now he didn’t think he was going to make it.

As he got to the bathroom, there was already a small dark spot on his pants. But as he started to undo his belt and unzip his zipper it grew bigger and bigger, and it was very noticeable.

Gomer finished in the toilet and slowly stepped outside of the bathroom. When he did, everyone’s eyes went toward him, one after one.

Andy put his guitar down and walked over to him. “Gomer, is everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah, just fine Andy?”

Andy pushed Gomer into the bathroom and closed the door behind in. “Did you not make it to the toilet in time Gomer?”

“Well, the truth is Andy, I just kept putting it off because of all the fun I been having.”

“Gomer, you know you shouldn’t do that. If you do that you could have an accident or do damage to your bladder.”

“I know that now Andy. I guess it was a knucklehead thing to do.”

“It’s alright Gomer. How about you and me get in the patrol car, go to my house, and I’ll get you a new pair of pants. The we can come back, enjoy the rest of the party, and pretend it never happened.”

“I couldn’t do that Andy. I’ll just go back home and-“

“No Gomer, it’ll be my pleasure to help you out.”

Gomer wanted to protest, but he knew it’d be no use. “Well, alright Andy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Andy and Gomer got back, Gomer was very embarrassed being around he others so he sorta distanced himself from them. 

The Opie came up to him. “Hey Gomer.”

“Hi Opie.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah Opie, everything’s fine.”

“I just wanted to let you know Gomer to not be to embarrassed you had an accident. I’ve had many accidents before. It’s alright.”

Gomer smile a little. “Thanks Ope. But it’s a bit different when you’re an adult.”

“But I just wanted to say it’s alright.”

Gomer grinned. “Thanks a lot Ope, you made me feel a lot better.” Gomer ruffed up Opie’s hair.

“We’re pals aren’t we Gomer.”

“Why yes we are Ope. And we’ll always be pals.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know I did have a dream once that Andy sang the potty song from Daniel Tigers Neighborhood and Barney started rapping in it


End file.
